


Lights Out

by geeseteeth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Muslim Character, Power Outage, Trans Female Character, lots of silly bickering, mmm ths is some gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeseteeth/pseuds/geeseteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan pay a visit to Bariss and Ahsoka's new apartment. Everyone is gay and nobody is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aaa ok idk where this is going but its going Somewhere. I might change the title later 
> 
> CW for: brief discussions of transphobia and depression

“Anakin, the storm is getting bad, you need to put your pants on so we can leave,” Obi-Wan said, glaring at Anakin from his spot in front of the mirror. He was combing his hair, 'fixing' his already-perfect part. Anakin groaned, stretching himself over the back of their cracked leather couch.

“Do we have to leave now? We’re going to be so early” Anakin griped.

“Anakin, Barriss and Ahsoka invited us to their new apartment, and we are going to be on time,” Obi-Wan replied sternly.  
Anakin groaned again, louder this time. Begrudgingly, he got up and pulled on the first pair of pants he could find.

“Not those,” Obi called out, not even having to look to know the pants were filthy. Anakin grunted, they were dirty, even by his standards. He kneeled down onto the floor, and started to pick through his small mountain of black skinny jeans. He pulled out the cleanest pair and put them on. He turned to face Obi and was met with a face-full of fabric.

“Hey! What happened to the ‘No throwing things’ rule?” Anakin said, with mock hurt in his voice.

“That rule only applies to you, now put that on so we can go,” Obi-Wan replied as Anakin shimmied into the shirt.

\---------------

"This is where they're living?" Anakin said in disbelief, looking around at the crumbling apartment building. "How many of their neighbors do you think are serial killers?" Obi-Wan shushed him.

"I'm just saying, this is not a safe place for such tiny ladies to be living,"

"You know Ahsoka and Barriss can handle themselves," Obi-Wan replied, trying to reassure himself as much as he was Anakin. Much to Anakin and Obi-Wan's surprise, the girl's apartment was quite nice. There were drapes along the ceiling, which centered in a small light fixture in the middle of the room. What little wall space they had was completely taken up by paintings that Ahsoka had done. She was probably trying to sell them all, but for now they looked good on the walls. House plants were everywhere and it smelled like incense.

"So Snips, I take it you didn't help much with the decoration? Looks a little too clean for you," Anakin joked.

"Shut it Skyguy, if it wasn't for Obi, you'd be living like a rat!" She yelled, her multicolored box braids bouncing as she scurried through the tiny kitchen.  
"Obi-Wan!," Barriss called, walking out of her bedroom. Before he could turn to greet her, she wrapped her strong arms around him from behind. He felt the soft fabric of her hijab brush up against his neck and shivered.

“Sit! Sit!” she giggled, ushering the boys to a low dining table she’d found on the street. Thunder rumbled outside, the sudden noise making Ahsoka jump and drop the jar of pasta sauce she had been holding.

"Fuck!" She yelled in frustration. Barriss padded up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok, we can fix this," she whispered. Ahsoka took a deep breath, becoming visibly calmer at her girlfriend's touch.

Anakin smiled, glad his friend had found someone that she felt safe with. He'd been worried about her. After Ahsoka had come out as trans to her last girlfriend, she got dumped. It took her a year to even try to date again. He couldn't even count the times she'd called him sobbing, saying that nobody would ever love her again. She’d been a wreck, and he didn’t blame her, it couldn’t be easy to have to fear for your life every time you left the house. She’d met Barriss at an art show, one Ahsoka had only gotten into after calling the director every day for a month. Anakin had never believed in love at first sight, but when the two girls locked eyes for the first time, he swore the ground shook.

Ahsoka refused any help from Obi-Wan, threatening him with physical violence when he persisted. Anakin hadn't even tried, he knew Ahsoka, and he knew that when she messed up, she didn't want help fixing it. No matter how minor it was.

They were halfway through their sauceless pasta when the power went out. With a deep sigh, Barriss proclaimed she was going to find candles. The trio sat in impatient, but not uncomfortable, silence for several minutes, the only sound the tapping of Anakin’s foot on the thin carpet. Barriss eventually returned with a small armful of candles, which she carefully put down on the table. Anakin pulled a lighter from an inside pocket of his jacket, which earned him a 'we're talking about this later' look from Obi-Wan.

“So Ahsoka, know any scary stories?” Anakin said, breaking the silence. Ahsoka just responded by sticking her tongue out at him, the candles casting flickering shadows across her dark skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is a showoff and loves to tease his boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is really short and kinda dumb because I decided to start a new story right before finals! This story was never meant to be serious anyway tho

“I have a scary story,” Obi deadpanned.

"Yes?" asked Bariss, ushering him on. She wasn't sure what this story was, but she could tell it wouldn't be scary.

"Its about Anakin's high school emo phase," 

Anakin buried his face in his hands as Ahsoka screamed with laughter. 

She managed to pull herself together long enough to yell "An emo phase!" before descending back into unintelligable laughter.

"He pierced his nose with a safety pin and it got infected two days later," Obi said, throwing gas on the fire.

"Hey!" Anakin shouted, his cheeks redder than the eyeshadow he wore in 2005. "What abo-" Bariss cut him off with a long finger placed across his lips. "Emo phase," she enunciated, throwing Ahsoka back into another fit of laughter. Anakin elbowed Obi, as Obi basked in the atmosphere he had created. 

"He went through a stick of eyeliner every week," Anakin sunk further down in his chair.

"He owned 6 My Chemical Romance shirts," Obi, continued, grinning.

"Alright-alright Skyguy, you get to-" she giggled again "you get to retaliate at Obi-Wan now,"

Obi-Wan was suddenly not so enthusiastic about what was happening. Anakin however, was more than excited to shout out some of Obi's dirty secrets. His eyes widened as he thought. 

"Fanny packs!" he screeched. 

"Obi-Wan wore fanny packs everywhere for a year! A year! I had to throw them out!" He finished, barely getting the last sentence out before bursting into laughter. Ahsoka and Bariss both gave Obi-Wan a quizzical look. 

Shrugging, Obi said "They were useful,"


	3. I Hate That Cat: Dialogue Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Dialogue prompt on tumblr: “I’m sick of you always taking the cat’s side in everything!” for my Obikin babes. 
> 
> Obi hates Anakin's cat. Anakin can't fathom why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK!! I finally figured out what to do w this story bc i lov this au but i wrote myself into a corner lmao. so this is just going to be a hub for this url. if this is a Bad Idea comment and call me a dumbass idk how this site works 
> 
> but yea this is short and dumb but i think thats how most things i write turn out. i was trying to add more but ive been low on spoons for a while and i kinda need to conserve them

“I’m sick of you always taking his side in everything!” Obi-Wan yelled.

Ever since Anakin had moved in, he'd woken up every night to a butt on his face and something dead at his feet. While he did appreciate the cat getting rid of the rats that had been terrorizing his raisin bran, he did not appreciate being made to clean up after him. But this, this was too far. This was grounds for removal. This was a disaster, a fiasco, a catastrophe. This was a pile of barf in his shoes.

 

"Babe, he's a cat," Anakin replied wearily. "He doesn't know any better,"

"Quit acting so rational!" Obi screeched. His voice got higher the more upset he was, and at this point Anakin was sure they had some unhappy dogs in the building. Anakin pulled himself off the cracked leather couch, walking to Obi's bed. He crouched, then laid flat on his belly and pulled R2 out from under the bed. R2 melted into him, then regained his composure and crawled from Anakin's arms to perch on his shoulder. "How could you be mad at this little fella?" Anakin said, rubbing R2 against Obi's pouting face. "I hate that fucking cat," Obi replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some actual footage of [anakin ](http://www.wayofcats.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/03/yetitheshouldercat.jpg) and [ obi ](https://twitter.com/officialjaden/status/385481699183706112) in this chapter


End file.
